The Mayberry Band
'Summary' Mayberry's town band is the worst in the entire state and Mayor Roy Stoner refuses to allow them to go to the state capital to perform. 'Plot' The Mayberry Band is in Floyd's Barbershop entertaining Floyd and Andy, as he gets a hair cut. Jubal walks in wanting a haircut, but Floyd explains he is too busy getting the band ready for a festival in Raleigh. Disenchanted, he says that his hat is getting tight, but doesn't know what to do, so Andy suggests that he simply take off his hat, & Jubal agrees. Barney comes in next, eagerly wanting to show Andy something. While leaving Floyd's Barbershop, Andy and Barney are walking to the Courthouse they spot Freddy's Bus back in town. Bobby informs them that they are on their way to Raleigh, for a late night show. Phil Sunkel, who is the new Trumpet player for the band, informs Bobby "That they are about to make the food scene, & wants to know if he's going to fall in with them". Before going into the restaurant, Bobby asks if his bus will be alright parked outside for an hour, no doubt because the last time it was parked in the same spot, he was arrested. Meanwhile, Back in the courthouse, Barney shows Andy his newest investment. . .a large set of Andre Kostelanetz Cymbals, that he got from Chicago at Cymbal City. Stunned, Andy says that they must have cost a dollar or two.Barney says that it was actually $18.50 & that he could have paid $14.50, but representing Mayberry he wanted the best. He tells Andy he wants to join the band, and go on their trip. When asked if he could get his money back, Barney tells him that he has played numerous songs on them, including; " Under The Double Eagle ", "Pomp and Circumstance", & "Mayberry my Mayberry". After an impromptu audition, Andy tells Barney he can join them. In the town hall meeting, Andy needs Mayor Stoner to sign a voucher for the band, but the Mayor wont. Andy finally has him agree to at least listen to the band before making a final judgement. The Mayor drops by rehearsals and as he thought, the band is awful. He tells them they can't go. As the boys are moping and complaining in the barbershop, Andy gets an idea. He goes to see Freddy Fleet and asks if his band would play with the Mayberry Band. He wants them to play along, just long enough to help the Mayberry Band sound better. Freddy finally agrees. The band performs again for The Mayor and this time he says the band can go to their festival. In the end though, as the band is riding away in their bus, they begin to play. Mayor Stoner realizes Andy has fooled him. 'Notes/Triva' *The Freddy Fleet band's car is the same extended 1947 Cadillac that Bobby Fleet's band had in season one's The Guitar Player. *The Mayberry band must have disbanded sometime after this since, Andy had to get them back together in The Sermon for Today. *Freddy Fleet's band would later return in Goober and the Art of Love. *This is the last time a Mayberry council meeting is seen on the show, and one of the few times Floyd does not attend although it is possible that he was not re-elected. *Andy plays The Tuba. *Barney's cymbals are claimed to be "Andre Kostelanetz Marchers" (from Cymbal City in Chigago) and cost him $18.50, brand new. (For a brand new pair of cymbals, they sure look like they've been around awhile. It looks like "Leon" put his hand prints all over them as he was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.) *Show writer; Everett Greenbaum commented that there were no such cymbals of that name. Andre was a big conductor of concert music and he chose to give the cymbals that name in the episode because it sounded comical. *Everett Greenbaum also explains that the mistake of using the name Freddy Fleet instead of Bobby Fleet was simply an honest mistake. He explained that back in the day, they were just trying to make a living and had no idea people would still be watching and analyzing the show years later or they would have referred to old scripts once in awhile for continuity issues. *Aneta Corsaut (Helen Crump) was responsible for naming the character of "Phil Sunkel". Aneta had a musician friend in New York in real life and thought he would "get a kick out of it" if she could get his name used in the script for this episode. So "Fleet's new horn" was named "Phil Sunkel". After the episode aired, the real Phil Sunkel sued for $20,000 which devastated Aneta. It was only after her repeated phone calls to the real Phil that the show was able to get him to settle out of court for only $5,000. *Floyd was one of the founders the Mayberry band. *Although it is nice to have the band play as they leave now Mayor Stoner knows he has been tricked and will most likely not allow them to go in following years. *Considering that Andy Griffith is such a music lover, this episode must grate his nerves just a little bit. 'Gallery' ' TheMayberryBand.jpg TheMayberryBand1.jpg TheMayberryBand2.jpg bandpic.jpg MayberryBand1.png Jubal1.png MayberryBand3.png MerleonRight.png RalphonLeft.png mayberryband4.png CarlMayberryband.png BurlyMayberryband.png BurlyMayberryband1.png Mayberryband12.png Mayberryband14.png Mayberryband16.png Mayberryband17.png MayberrybandBobbyFleetBandBeet.png Mayberryband18.png Mayberryband19.png Mayberryband20.png ' Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 3